The Diamond Trio
by Dragonaws
Summary: A tale about the thrilling adventures of a new force at Hogwarts. Sarah, Lyra and Nia were two normal girls until an online quiz would change their lives forever. Join the Diamond Trio in their own adventure in Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

By Celeste Carlie Dragonaws

• Chapter One •

Once upon a time in a far away land, 3 young girls who were soon to be witches decided to do a "what's your hog warts life" test. Miraculously all the girls managed to get the same result.

Unbeknownst to them, this was a sign that something magical would happen to them in the wizarding world.

The girls were suddenly transported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their surroundings were all-too-familiar—Lyra (a brown eyed brunette with long hair) noticed that this was the office of Albus Dumbledore!

"Guys!" Lyra exclaimed to her two friends, "This is the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Oh my goodness…" Sarah trailed off.

Sarah, a hazel-green eyed blond haired young girl looked with wonder at the office standing before her.

"H..How is this possible? I thought Hogwarts was just a story"

"Do you think this is a dream guys?" Nia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully we'll soon find out."

Nia had brown curly hair with brown eyes. Her hair was shorter than Lyra's.

"Hello, young individuals." A regal and wise voice rang throughout the office, and Dumbledore appeared.

The diamond trio was stunned. "H-how?" Lyra stuttered.

"Now now, Lyra, there is no need to ask questions. You were all brought here for a reason." Dumbledore explained.

"But what reason?" Nia asked.

"I have a mission for you. That you- Dumbledore pointed that the girls- and only you can do."

"But..what is the mission? Nia asked with a (I want to know now ) voice. "And how are we here, what happ-"

"Don't worry girls you will soon find out. Now head off to your rooms and with time, your mission will be revealed to you" Dumbledore said briskly.

The great Albus Dumbledore quickly walked back in office, and closed the door with a snap.

The trio of girls stood there stunned.

"I don't understand how this is possible" Sarah said looking at the other girls.

"Same, but I'm thinking we should trust Dumbledore's words for now and maybe, we will find out what happened and how we are here".

The other two girls nodded as they walked down the hall looking for the Gryffindor common room.

"Isn't it amazing how much we know about Hogwarts? We literally know where everything is!" Lyra stated. Everyone was amazed at her statement.

"We are true fans. I wonder if we will see anyone?" Sarah asked.

"Well when we got the results to our quiz, hermione said that we were a good companion. Maybe we already have a life at Hogwarts?" Nia suggested.

Both girls agreed with her statement.

As they entered the common room, they were greeted with hermione studying, and absolutely no one else. It was empty.

Hermione head snapped up after she heard the the footsteps of the diamond trio.

"Lyra, Nia, Sarah! What are you doing up so late? I was just about to head to sleep for the night. Come on!" The diamond trio were dragged into the 4th year dorms.

The three girls looked at each other with shocked and excited faces. Hermione Granger is talking to us. The Hermione Granger!!!!

"Oh..ah...s.sorry Hermione, we'll get to bed straight away."

"You girls should know not to stay up so late, but I'll let you get ready right now while I'll go to the lavatory".

Hermione walked out of the dorm and shut the door, and they heard her footsteps walking down the stairs.

"So I guess that answers the question that we have a life here?" Sarah said organising her things.

"Yeah and we're friends with Hermione! Isn't that amazing!!" Lyra said excitedly.

"I know right!!" Nia squeaked.

"Wait...does that mean we might be friends with Harry and Ron and everyone else??" Sarah said with building excitement.

"Omg!! This is amazing!!!!" Lyra said jumping up and down, just like a fan girl.

"Well let's get our stuff sorted and head to bed so that we can have a good day tomorrow" Sarah said.

The three girls got changed into their pyjamas and they sorted all there clothes and items into the draws next to their beds.

Hermione then walked in.

"Good, your all ready for bed".

They fell asleep soundfully.

The next day, the diamond trio woke up around the same time, but they stayed in their beds mindlessly chatting to one another.

This came to a halt when there loud pounding on the door was heard.

"Girls! This is an emergency! Out, out, out!" All the girls in the dorm ran out. Then, by the houses prefects to gather into the great hall. The girls in the diamond trio were both confused and alarmed. There were mutterings around the whole house.

"Is you know who back?"

"Is there another troll in the dungeon?"

So on and so forth. The girls stuck with hermione until the whole school was gathered into the grand hall.

"Students!!" Dumbledore yelled. "Their seems to have been a disturbance".

The students murmured with each other.

"Some wizards and witches have done the horrific thing of writing some very bad stories about others"

"This is not acceptable!!"

"The representation of the students in this FanFiction is awful "

Dumbledore stood there looking over the students chattering.

"Can I please have Nia, Sarah and Lyra stand up here please"

Nia, Sarah and Lyra all stood up awkwardly and walked up to the platform unsure of what was About to happen.

"These three girls will fix this. They are the Diamond trio.


	2. The Beginning (04-18 02:24:54)

By Celeste Carlie Dragonaws

• Chapter One •

Once upon a time in a far away land, 3 young girls who were soon to be witches decided to do a "what's your hog warts life" test. Miraculously all the girls managed to get the same result.

Unbeknownst to them, this was a sign that something magical would happen to them in the wizarding world.

The girls were suddenly transported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their surroundings were all-too-familiar—Lyra (a brown eyed brunette with long hair) noticed that this was the office of Albus Dumbledore!

"Guys!" Lyra exclaimed to her two friends, "This is the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Oh my goodness…" Sarah trailed off.

Sarah, a hazel-green eyed blond haired young girl looked with wonder at the office standing before her.

"H..How is this possible? I thought Hogwarts was just a story"

"Do you think this is a dream guys?" Nia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully we'll soon find out."

Nia had brown curly hair with brown eyes. Her hair was shorter than Lyra's.

"Hello, young individuals." A regal and wise voice rang throughout the office, and Dumbledore appeared.

The diamond trio was stunned. "H-how?" Lyra stuttered.

"Now now, Lyra, there is no need to ask questions. You were all brought here for a reason." Dumbledore explained.

"But what reason?" Nia asked.

"I have a mission for you. That you- Dumbledore pointed that the girls- and only you can do."

"But..what is the mission? Nia asked with a (I want to know now ) voice. "And how are we here, what happ-"

"Don't worry girls you will soon find out. Now head off to your rooms and with time, your mission will be revealed to you" Dumbledore said briskly.

The great Albus Dumbledore quickly walked back in office, and closed the door with a snap.

The trio of girls stood there stunned.

"I don't understand how this is possible" Sarah said looking at the other girls.

"Same, but I'm thinking we should trust Dumbledore's words for now and maybe, we will find out what happened and how we are here".

The other two girls nodded as they walked down the hall looking for the Gryffindor common room.

"Isn't it amazing how much we know about Hogwarts? We literally know where everything is!" Lyra stated. Everyone was amazed at her statement.

"We are true fans. I wonder if we will see anyone?" Sarah asked.

"Well when we got the results to our quiz, hermione said that we were a good companion. Maybe we already have a life at Hogwarts?" Nia suggested.

Both girls agreed with her statement.

As they entered the common room, they were greeted with hermione studying, and absolutely no one else. It was empty.

Hermione head snapped up after she heard the the footsteps of the diamond trio.

"Lyra, Nia, Sarah! What are you doing up so late? I was just about to head to sleep for the night. Come on!" The diamond trio were dragged into the 4th year dorms.

The three girls looked at each other with shocked and excited faces. Hermione Granger is talking to us. The Hermione Granger!!!!

"Oh..ah...s.sorry Hermione, we'll get to bed straight away."

"You girls should know not to stay up so late, but I'll let you get ready right now while I'll go to the lavatory".

Hermione walked out of the dorm and shut the door, and they heard her footsteps walking down the stairs.

"So I guess that answers the question that we have a life here?" Sarah said organising her things.

"Yeah and we're friends with Hermione! Isn't that amazing!!" Lyra said excitedly.

"I know right!!" Nia squeaked.

"Wait...does that mean we might be friends with Harry and Ron and everyone else??" Sarah said with building excitement.

"Omg!! This is amazing!!!!" Lyra said jumping up and down, just like a fan girl.

"Well let's get our stuff sorted and head to bed so that we can have a good day tomorrow" Sarah said.

The three girls got changed into their pyjamas and they sorted all there clothes and items into the draws next to their beds.

Hermione then walked in.

"Good, your all ready for bed".

They fell asleep soundfully.

The next day, the diamond trio woke up around the same time, but they stayed in their beds mindlessly chatting to one another.

This came to a halt when there loud pounding on the door was heard.

"Girls! This is an emergency! Out, out, out!" All the girls in the dorm ran out. Then, by the houses prefects to gather into the great hall. The girls in the diamond trio were both confused and alarmed. There were mutterings around the whole house.

"Is you know who back?"

"Is there another troll in the dungeon?"

So on and so forth. The girls stuck with hermione until the whole school was gathered into the grand hall.

"Students!!" Dumbledore yelled. "Their seems to have been a disturbance".

The students murmured with each other.

"Some wizards and witches have done the horrific thing of writing some very bad stories about others"

"This is not acceptable!!"

"The representation of the students in this FanFiction is awful "

Dumbledore stood there looking over the students chattering.

"Can I please have Nia, Sarah and Lyra stand up here please"

Nia, Sarah and Lyra all stood up awkwardly and walked up to the platform unsure of what was About to happen.

"These three girls will fix this. They are the Diamond trio.


End file.
